On the road
by Ten Reasons
Summary: UA - "Certains croient à ce qu'ils appellent le destin. Ils pensent que tout ce que nous faisons est, en quelques sortes, écrit à l'avance. Nos choix, nos actes, même nos envies… Je n'y ai jamais cru. Je trouvais même cela stupide. Mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé… Il se pourrait bien que j'ai changé d'avis." OS pour l'anniversaire de Bymeha.


Yop ! C:

Voici mon tout premier texte sur du NaLi ! C'est écrit à la première personne, en plus c'est un Univers Alternatif, donc je sais que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde… Surtout avec une fin qui part en cacahuète *PAN* Mais bon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
Joyeux anniversaire **Bymeha**, j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**On the road**

* * *

Certains croient à ce qu'ils appellent le destin. Ils pensent que tout ce que nous faisons est, en quelques sortes, écrit à l'avance. Nos choix, nos actes, même nos envies… Tout serait planifié. Et quoi que nous fassions, nous ne pourrions jamais aller à l'encontre de ces plans.

Je n'y ai jamais cru. Je trouvais même cela stupide. Mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé… Il se pourrait bien que j'ai changé d'avis.

* * *

Un écouteur dans les oreilles, je descends les marches calmement. Les gens se pressent autour de moi, marchant sans accorder plus d'attention aux autres. Ils sont pressés, ces gens. Ils marchent vite, certains courent même. Ils s'impatientent, se bousculent, se râlent dessus. Et moi, j'avance tranquillement. Après quelques instants de queue, je passe ma carte sur la borne, puis franchi le petit portail métallique.

J'arrive finalement sur le quai, et attends patiemment derrière la ligne jaune. Plusieurs voyageurs me rejoignent, je souris à ceux qui attendent à côté de moi. J'écoute ma musique d'une oreille, et le bruit ambiant d'une autre. _Comme d'habitude_.

Mes études m'obligent à prendre le métro tous les jours. Ces gens-là aussi, ils doivent certainement venir tous les jours. Parfois, je reconnais quelques visages que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Mais la différence entre eux et moi, c'est que moi, je m'habitue. J'ai cessé d'être pressée. J'ai cessé de bousculer les autres pour être sûre d'être à l'heure. Je me contente de faire le même trajet à la même heure, tous les jours. C'est suffisant.

Finalement, le métro arrive, me sortant de mes pensées. Une vague de voyageurs en sort. Eux aussi, ils sont pressés.

Quand tout le monde est sorti, les contrôleurs nous font signe d'entrer. Alors, je franchis la ligne jaune et monte dans l'engin. Il y a un peu de monde, mais je trouve une place libre à ma droite. Je m'approche et remarque qu'un garçon a posé son sac sur le siège.

« Excusez-moi, lui dis-je. La place est libre ? »

Il ne semble pas m'entendre. Ses cheveux roses sont en bataille, malgré son casque qui les aplatit un peu. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi. Et pour avoir fréquenter des garçons dans son genre, je pense qu'il doit écouter sa musique de dégénéré au volume maximum. Alors, je me permets de toucher son épaule.

Il sursaute, puis lève la tête en retirant son casque d'une main. Ses yeux verts me lancent des éclairs. Je dois avoir interrompu une de ses « chansons » préférées…

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas davantage, et pose de nouveau ma question. Il y répond par un petit grognement, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit agressif. Puis il prend son sac et le met sur ses genoux avant de remettre son casque sur ses oreilles. Quant à moi, je m'assoie juste au moment où le métro redémarre.

Je sors un livre de mon sac. Je sais que quinze minutes de trajet m'attendent, alors je prévois toujours de quoi m'occuper. J'ouvre mon livre à la page que j'avais abandonnée la dernière fois, puis entame ma lecture. Mais bien vite, je le referme et le range. Mes cours peuvent bien attendre, après tout…

Alors, je me mets à observer mon voisin du jour. Malgré la température plutôt douce dehors, il porte une grosse écharpe blanche avec un léger quadrillage noir. Il porte aussi un t-shirt noir avec le bout des manches jaunes et un bermuda blanc. Ses muscles se dessinent parfaitement sous son t-shirt, bien qu'ils se voient également au niveau de ses bras et de ses mollets. Je ne vois aucune trace de tatouage ou de piercing. En d'autres termes, il est plutôt bien bâti – et à mon goût.

Mais je me reprends bien vite, détournant la tête. Ce garçon n'était qu'un pur inconnu, assis à côté de moi dans le métro. Lorsque l'un de nous descendra, nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. Je pense à ma sœur, qui me remettrait à ma place si elle savait ce à quoi je venais de penser. Peut-être même s'en prendrait-elle à ce pauvre garçon… Mon frère, lui, le féliciterait probablement d'être un homme.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Je souris légèrement en pensant à eux. Certains pourraient avoir honte d'avoir une telle famille. D'ailleurs, c'est parfois un peu le cas. Je les aime et les admire beaucoup, tous les deux. Ma sœur est une femme magnifique et très gentille. Mon frère peut se montrer très fort et adorable quand il le veut. Mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'ils sont un peu trop protecteurs, et que leur tendance à effrayer tous les prétendants au rôle de petit ami m'a assuré des années de célibat.

Finalement, je ne m'en plains pas. Grâce à cela et contrairement à certaines de mes amies, je n'ai pas besoin des hommes pour être heureuse. C'est une bonne chose, dans le fond.

Le métro s'arrête pour un énième arrêt. Il en reste deux avant le mien. Le garçon à côté de moi se lève, m'adresse un bref salut puis descend, remettant correctement son sac en bandoulière. De mon côté, je souris bêtement.

C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit au revoir en sortant du métro.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la surprise de revoir le garçon aux cheveux roses. Il est assis à quelques mètres à peine de moi, et fait je ne sais trop quoi sur son portable. Accrochée à une barre, je l'observe le plus discrètement possible, en faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il porte toujours son écharpe blanche autour du cou. Mais aujourd'hui, son t-shirt est rouge et blanc et son bermuda est marron. Je regarde mon débardeur blanc rayé de rouge, et mon short du même marron que le sien. Puis je souris.

Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois.

Il relève la tête, comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui. Je détourne rapidement les yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je sens qu'il me regarde quelques secondes, mais lorsque je me décide à le regarder à mon tour, il a déjà rebaissé la tête. Alors, je reporte mon attention sur les lumières qui défilent dans le tunnel. Finalement et comme la dernière fois, deux arrêts avant moi, le garçon aux cheveux roses descend. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'a brièvement regardé en passant devant moi, mais ce n'était probablement pas volontaire de sa part.

Je me dis que je devrais peut-être lui adresser la parole, demain. Puis je repense à ma sœur, qui nous tuerait tous les deux si elle apprenait ça. Et je change d'avis immédiatement.

* * *

Cela fait un peu moins d'une semaine que je revois le garçon aux cheveux roses, tous les jours dans le même métro. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas venu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue de ne pas le voir, bien que rien n'ait vraiment changé depuis la deuxième fois.

Ah, si. On se sourit mutuellement lorsque l'on se voit, maintenant. Mais toujours pas un mot, et on reste à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Je pense que pour le moment, cela vaut mieux. Au cas où ma sœur déciderait de prendre le métro avec moi, ou quelque chose comme-ça… Parce que, évidemment, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Soudainement, je me dis qu'il est peut-être malade. Ce qui expliquerait son absence, ce matin-là. Bien que je ne le connaisse pas vraiment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. Alors, silencieusement et de là où je suis, je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement – en souhaitant de tout cœur me tromper sur son état.

* * *

En entrant dans le métro, j'ai la surprise de revoir le garçon aux cheveux roses, en pleine forme… Et accompagné. Il se dispute avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns sous le regard blasé d'une fille blonde. Je m'avance pour trouver un siège près d'eux, et je reconnais soudainement le deuxième garçon.

Gray Fullbuster. J'ai fait mes trois années de lycée avec lui. C'était un garçon un peu spécial, froid – carrément glacial, en fait. Mais il connaissait les valeurs de l'amitié, et faisait donc un bon ami quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. J'étais contente de l'avoir connu. Nous ne nous sommes plus revus depuis la remise des diplômes, mais il me semble qu'il est parti dans une université quelconque, qui enseignait un peu de tout sans vraiment se spécialiser. Alors ce serait là que le garçon aux cheveux roses ferait ses études ?

Le départ du métro me surprend, et je me rattrape de justesse à une barre. Puis je m'éloigne le plus possible du groupe, ne voulant pas que Gray me reconnaisse. Et lorsque je me rends compte que c'était une idée stupide, que Gray aurait pu me présenter au mystérieux garçon… Ils descendent déjà.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis que j'ai revu Gray. Le garçon continuait à prendre le métro tous les jours, descendant toujours deux arrêts avant moi. Parfois, la fille aux cheveux blonds l'accompagnait. Mais je n'ai pas revu mon ami, depuis. Et à part quelques sourires et quelques regards échangés, il ne se passe toujours rien.

Dans quelques jours, les vacances arriveront. Je ne prendrai plus le métro pendant plusieurs jours, et je ne suis même pas sûre de le revoir ensuite. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi indécise sur ce que je devais faire. Est-ce que je devrais aller lui parler ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que cette situation me suffit ? Je ne sais même pas ce dont j'ai envie, et c'est vraiment perturbant.

Au moment où je me décide à aller lui parler, le métro s'arrête. Le garçon descend, m'adressant un sourire en passant à mon niveau. Je le lui rends, puis soupire lorsque les portes se referment.

Tant pis, j'irai le voir demain.

* * *

En entrant dans le métro aujourd'hui, je le cherche tout de suite du regard, m'agrippant à la barre près des portes. Lorsque mon regard tombe sur lui, je constate avec déception qu'il est accompagné. Pire encore, il est accompagné _par deux filles_. Toujours cette jolie blonde, mais aussi une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates. La couleur de ses mèches ressortent avec le gris du métro, et me pique presque les yeux. Mais elle aussi, elle est très jolie.

Je me déplace difficilement entre les personnes présentes, cherchant à rejoindre un siège libre un peu plus loin. J'essaie aussi de ne pas me sentir trop déçue. Mais au fond, j'espère qu'aucune d'elles n'est sa petite amie.

* * *

Mes vacances sont terminées. Mes cours reprennent, et mon petit rituel du métro aussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse le jour d'une rentrée.

J'attends patiemment derrière la ligne jaune. Le rame est déjà bien rempli ce matin, et pas mal de monde l'attend avec moi. Je remarque immédiatement le garçon aux cheveux roses, debout près de la porte. J'interprète cela comme un signe qu'il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de place, puisqu'habituellement, il est toujours assis.

Il me voit et me sourit immédiatement. Lorsque tout le monde est sorti et que les contrôleurs nous font signe d'entrer, je me précipite à l'intérieur pour être sûre d'avoir de la place près de lui. J'accroche mes mains à la barre, un peu en dessous des siennes. Je remarque alors qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi. C'est la première fois que nous sommes debout l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Salut, dis-je doucement.  
– Salut, » répond-il sur le même ton.

Et notre conversation s'arrête là. Mais nous sommes côte à côte, et j'ai enfin entendu sa voix – puisque la dernière fois, il avait plus crié que parlé sur ce pauvre Gray. Cela suffit à me rendre heureuse. Et même à illuminer ma journée entière.

* * *

Le jour suivant, j'ai la surprise de retrouver Gray. Il est assis à côté du garçon – il faudrait vraiment que je lui demande son nom. Alors, je m'éloigne pour trouver une place un peu plus loin, mais le garçon me voit et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je décide de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu quand Gray me remarque à son tour, et se met à crier dans le métro.

« Hey ! Lisanna ? »

Les gens se retournent, pour certains vers lui, pour d'autres vers moi. Je sens mes joues me brûler, et je suis persuadée que mon visage est de la même couleur que les cheveux du garçon.

Je n'ai plus le choix, maintenant. Je m'approche d'un pas timide des deux garçons, et m'assoie à côté de Gray. Il m'enlace amicalement, et je resserre mes bras autour de lui. Il a pas mal changé depuis nos années lycée – le fait qu'il s'exclame ainsi dans le métro en était une preuve – mais je suis heureuse de le revoir.

Il se retourne vers son ami et me présente à lui.

« Natsu, j'te présente Lisanna. »

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Lisanna, ajoute-t-il. J'te présente Natsu, un pote de l'université. »

Aucun de nous deux ne dit rien. Nous nous contentons de sourire. Désormais, il n'est plus le garçon mystérieux aux cheveux roses. Il est Natsu. J'aime ce prénom, je trouve qu'il lui va bien. Je me demande ce qu'il pense du mien.

« Alors c'est toi, Lisanna, dit-il. L'amie de lycée de Gray. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais.  
– Tais-toi, gronda le brun, ce qui fit rire Natsu.  
– Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! T'arrêtais pas de dire Lisanna par ci, Lisanna par là, bla bla bla… »

Et ils partent dans une dispute semblable à celle qu'ils ont eu, la première fois que j'ai revu Gray. Mais contrairement à la jeune fille qui les accompagnait ce jour-là, je m'amuse de les voir se chamailler. Parce que je me dis que Gray a trouvé de vrais amis avec qui il peut plaisanter pleinement, et sur lesquels il peut compter. Pour preuve, il est complètement transformé maintenant. _Plus extraverti_.

Je suis heureuse pour lui. Et je remercie Natsu du fond du cœur pour cela.

Le métro s'arrête, et les garçons stoppent leurs chamailleries. Ils doivent descendre.

« J'suis content de t'avoir revue, me confie Gray en reboutonnant sa chemise – pour ça, il n'a pas changé. J'te donne mon numéro, si tu veux qu'on se revoit ! »

Il me tend un petit bout de papier, et je le prends en souriant. Puis ils descendent tous les deux, m'adressant chacun un sourire et un signe de la main. J'y réponds joyeusement, et enregistre immédiatement le numéro dans mon répertoire.

* * *

J'attends le métro sur le quai, appuyée contre un poteau. J'ai un peu d'avance, ce matin. Alors, je profite du peu de réseau qu'il y a ici pour envoyer un message à Gray. On discute pendant quelques minutes, avant que le métro n'arrive. Je le préviens que je ne pourrais plus répondre pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis je monte.

Je retrouve Natsu assis, comme à son habitude. Je le rejoins immédiatement et m'assoie à côté de lui lorsqu'il me donne son accord d'un regard. On se sourit en guise de bonjour, puis j'engage la conversation.

« Ça va ?  
– Ouais, répond-il. Et toi ? »

Je hoche la tête. C'est la première fois qu'on prend de nos nouvelles l'un de l'autre. _Qu'on a une conversation normale_. Et honnêtement, même si cela doit bien faire trois mois qu'on se « connaît » maintenant, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

« Gray n'est pas avec toi ? je tente, sans trop savoir pourquoi je pose une question aussi idiote.  
– Il est en voiture, me répond-il. J'suis le seul à prendre le métro.  
– Vous n'allez pas en cours ensemble ? » je m'étonne.

Il me regarde mais ne répond rien. Pendant quelques secondes, je me dis que j'ai été indiscrète et je m'apprête à m'excuser. Mais il me devance en reprenant la parole, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non, je préfère prendre le métro. »

* * *

L'automne est là. Il commence à pleuvoir quand je rentre dans la gare, et comme une idiote, j'ai laissé mon parapluie chez moi. Je songe une seconde à demander à ma sœur de me le ramener à l'école, puis je me rappelle qu'elle sort toute la journée avec Laxus. _Tant pis_.

Le métro arrive. Je monte dedans et, comme à mon habitude, je rejoins Natsu. On se dit bonjour, puis on échange quelques banalités le long du trajet. Lorsque le moment de son arrêt arrive, il ne se lève pas et laisse même le métro repartir. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, et il hausse les épaules.

« J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, dit-il. J'ai jamais cours le jeudi. »

Et pourtant, je l'ai vu tous les jours dans ce métro. Sauf une fois, la première semaine. _Un jeudi_.

Je le regarde avec insistance, exigeant des explications. Mais il se contente de hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois. Quant à moi, je suis complètement perdue. Il prenait le même métro, tous les jours et à la même heure, descendant toujours au même arrêt… Même quand il n'avait pas cours ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête, regardant mes pieds. Toute cette histoire me monte à la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le centre du monde, après tout. Natsu avait certainement des choses à faire le jeudi, c'est tout. Il ne devait certainement pas prendre le métro pour moi. C'était totalement absurde, et particulièrement narcissique comme idée. J'ai honte.

Le métro s'arrête, et c'est à mon tour de descendre. Je me lève, et Natsu m'imite. Il me suit hors du transport, et ce dernier repart sans lui. Je le regarde de nouveau, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut. Mais il ne dit rien et se contente de m'accompagner, mettant son parapluie au-dessus de nos deux têtes. Alors je ne dis rien moi non plus. J'apprécie juste l'instant présent.

* * *

Je tremble de froid. D'énormes flocons tombent, recouvrant entièrement le sol d'une épaisse couche de neige. Assise à l'arrêt de bus, je me sers contre Natsu en attendant mon bus.

Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi. Alors comme toujours, Natsu m'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et l'attend avec moi. À l'heure actuelle, je suis bien contente qu'il ait cette grosse écharpe blanche. Il l'a entourée autour de nos deux cous, et me serre contre lui pour tenter de me réchauffer. Mais lui ne tremble pas d'un membre au contraire, une incroyable chaleur s'échappe de lui. Il me bluffera toujours.

Si j'avais toujours été impressionnée par sa faculté à passer d'un comportement enfantin à un comportement adulte et sérieux – art dans lequel il était passé maître –, sa capacité à résister au froid et à produire autant de chaleur me sidérait bien plus encore.

Je suis bien consciente que serrés comme-ça, l'un contre l'autre, on a l'air d'un couple. Peut-être que dans une autre situation, ça m'aurait gênée. Mais là tout de suite, je suis bien contente qu'il soit là. De toute façon, personne n'attend avec nous. Et ce bus est incroyablement en retard. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs…

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vienne, pour maintenant. »

Son souffle chaud se répand sur ma joue, et des frissons me parcourent la colonne vertébrales. Ceux-là, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient dû au froid… Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus.

Il a raison. Le bus a presque une heure de retard. Et nous, on attend bêtement dans le froid. Au point où j'en étais, autant rentrer chez moi et appeler mon école pour m'excuser de mon absence. Il ne neige pas moins chez eux, alors ils comprendront.

« Tu as raison. »

Je retire l'écharpe de mon cou et l'enroule doucement autour du sien. Il me laisse faire, me fixant dans les yeux. Je me concentre sur l'écharpe, et même quand j'ai fini, je n'ose pas le regarder. Je peux sentir l'insistance dans son regard, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'un garçon. Aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau de notre relation, d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'il se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. C'était doux, c'était agréable. Ça m'avait réchauffée. Mais c'était allé si vite… Je ne suis même plus sûre que ce soit réellement arrivé.

Puis il m'embrasse de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Et comme par instinct, je m'agrippe un peu plus fort à son écharpe, que je n'avais toujours pas lâchée.

Je sens une agréable chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, me collant un peu plus à lui. J'oublie mon bus, j'oublie mon retard, j'oublie le froid. J'oublie tout. Je ne me concentre plus que sur lui, sur ses lèvres, sur son odeur, sur sa chaleur. Sur sa présence, tout simplement. Et je me dis que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, et autant à ma place.

On se sépare, à bout de souffle. Les lèvres de Natsu sont gonflées et un peu rosées, et je suppose que les miennes sont dans le même état. On se sourit, puis il me serre dans ses bras.

Reposant ma tête sur son épaule, je me dis que toute cette histoire est complètement folle. Je rencontre un garçon par pur hasard dans le métro, et sans même lui parler, je finis par tomber amoureuse de lui. Quelques mois plus tard, un retard de bus fait qu'on se retrouve à s'embrasser sous un abri de bus désert, alors qu'il neige. C'est totalement incensé, et digne d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose.

Mais pourtant, c'est arrivé. Et je repense à ma sœur, qui n'arrête pas de me parler du prétendu Destin. Je n'y ai jamais cru jusque là, mais… Peut-être bien que c'est lui qui a mis Natsu sur ma route.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Bon… Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours, alors je vais faire vite xD

Joyeux anniversaire, **Bymeha** ! Mon cadeau est loin d'être parfait, je te l'accorde. Mais pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, je te devais bien quelque chose ! On ne se connait pas très bien, et pourtant tu m'as encouragée, tu as commenté ce que j'ai fait (et j'ai cru mourir de joie ce jour-là :') )… En fait, tu m'as donné envie de continuer. Tout simplement. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Alors merci infiniment !

Vu l'heure, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ta journée, et que tu profiteras de ta soirée aussi :)

Encore joyeux anniversaire ! C:


End file.
